


oh it's a long way forward (so trust in me)

by wholewheatbreddy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat Ears, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, God what am I doing, I Don't Even Know, Kemonomimi, M/M, accept my offering i guess, anime cat boys, you guys know i can't write angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholewheatbreddy/pseuds/wholewheatbreddy
Summary: there wasn't any scientific explanation for it - at least, none that brett could think of. but really, was there any reason anyone would wake up with cat ears and fangs?the morning started off normal enough- up until he poked himself in the tongue with his new canines.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 21
Kudos: 81





	oh it's a long way forward (so trust in me)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what drove me to write this. is it ridiculous and cracky? yes. do i know why i did this? absolutely not. is it probably because of all the cat!brett fanart i've done? probably. do i regret anything? fuck no.

they were there when he woke up.

there wasn't any scientific explanation for it - at least, none that brett could think of. but really, was there any reason _anyone_ would wake up with _cat ears_ and _fangs_?

the morning started off normal enough- up until he poked himself in the tongue with his new canines. 

“oh shit!” he swears, then claps a hand to his mouth when the pain really registers. brett awkwardly flops out of bed and half-sprints to the bathroom. what he sees in the mirror is what really hits the _what the fuck_ nail on the head.

“what the hell,” he says, eyes wide with disbelief, then prods tentatively at the strange ears resting at the top of his head. they twitch, almost irritably, and he reflexively flinches away. “what. the. hell.”

he rubs his eyes and pinches himself to make sure he isn’t hallucinating it - slaps his face a few times for good measure, _ling ling insurance_ \- and is horribly disappointed when all that comes of that are throbbing red marks on his arms and stinging cheeks. he has suddenly, somehow, grown feline features overnight.

“alright, brett,” he mutters, and runs a hand through his hair. a strange tingle runs through his body when his fingers graze his ears, but he pays it no mind. “it’s not a big deal. it’s not a big deal. everything is fine.”

he rubs his eyes again, then frowns. _wait a second._ _how the fuck can i see without my glasses?_

he takes a good look at the mirror again. slitted pupils stare back. 

"what," he says, mostly to himself. his voice is surprisingly steady, but all brett wants to do is to just go back in time, get his past self off whatever drugs he did, and pretend this never happened. 

his eyes really are like a cat's, he realizes eventually. they twitch and zero in on the slightest movements, and the pupils contract when he turns on the bathroom light. he hisses at the sharp flare of pain, but he can actually _feel_ his eyes adjusting to the new light. and for the first time in a long, long while, he can actually _see_ without the dark frames of his glasses bordering his vision.

 _holy shit_ , brett thinks, a little delirious. _no more foggy lenses sliding down my nose. no more constant accidental glasses abuse... finally._

once all the hyperventilating and "holy shit, no more glasses!" has been said and done, brett has _almost_ come to terms with the bizarre fact that _he's basically a cat_.

"alright, brett," he mumbles, and frowns to himself. he paces back and forth within the confines of the bathroom, footsteps near-silent. "eddy would know what to do. maybe."

then he really thinks that over, and sighs. _who am i kidding? eddy would have no idea what to do. we have like. one braincell._

_fuck it. i'm calling him._

- _  
_

“what the _fuck,_ ” is the first thing eddy says when he sees brett. then his eyes light up, and a shit-eating grin spreads across his face.

“no, no, no,” brett yells, making a cross in front of his face. “you do not get to fawn over me. you do not get to coo at me. and most importantly, you do _not_ get to bribe me with catnip.”

“i wasn’t planning to do any of that,” eddy says, completely unconvincingly. he’s still grinning from ear to ear. “what’s up with the new look, bretty?”

“i,” brett mutters, “am somehow, a _cat_ . or at least have cat features.” he sees eddy open his mouth, and interjects as fast as he can _because he knows exactly what he’s going to say_ . “no, i do _not_ have a barbed dick or anything. i checked. _don’t you dare._ ”

eddy closes his mouth.

“what do i do?” brett sighs, rubbing his face. “we can’t film with me like this. i feel so stupid.”

“nah, don’t worry,” eddy says. he winks. “i’ll just say you lost a bet and have to act like a furry roleplayer for a week. you can be grumpy and hide in your hoodie or something.”

“YOU ARE _NOT_ SAYING THAT!” brett yowls, and jumps at his dumbass friend. they go tumbling down in a mess of limbs and clothes. “i may be a furry now, but i still have _dignity._ ”

“ow!” eddy yelps. brett grins, triumphant from his position above eddy. “watch it, that actually hurt!”

“i’ll move if you swear you won’t say it.”

“okay, okay! that was a joke!” eddy whines, then squints at brett. “wow. can’t get used to the cat ears any time soon. or the fangs, man, you look like a vampire.”

“shut _up_ ,” brett groans, hands automatically going up to muss at his hair. or he would’ve, if those _stupid ears weren’t in the way_.

a strange jolt goes through his body, and brett feels any tension in him melt like non-existent snow in the ever-present australian sun. that feels _fantastic_ , _what the hell_ , he thinks.

troubles forgotten, he smiles down at eddy, expression dazed. he feels himself sway towards him like a sunflower seeking sunlight. everything is beautiful and hazy. he hears his own voice as if from the end of a long tunnel. "hey, eddy." 

he feels eddy's chest rumble a little with his laughter. "ooh, can't wait to get back at you for calling me sensitive all those times. one scritch and you're like this, aren't you?"

brett blinks lazily, eyes squinting to focus properly on eddy's face. he hears eddy chuckle again, feels the vibration travel up his limbs. then he sees eddy's hand come up and rub, ever so gently, at his ear.

"oh," he sighs, and pushes into his touch. eddy laughs again, and pets at brett's hair. 

"i know we mentioned wanting a dog, but now that you're like this, i'll settle for having a cat-brett-furry-thing." eddy says, delighted. "but sorry, brett. can't keep giving you headpats, you aren't an anime girl."

brett feels eddy's hand leave before he sees it happen, whining at the loss of contact. he needs those hands. he needs eddy and his _stupid_ smile and his rumbling laughter.

his hands reach up on instinct, but eddy grabs his wrists. "as much as i like you being higher than snoop dogg on 4/20, i need normal brett for this discussion."

one of eddy's hands comes up close to his face. brett stares at it, mystified. 

then eddy _flicks his nose._

"ow!" brett shouts. he glares at eddy. "what was that for?"

"welcome back, mr. yang," eddy grins. then his face steels, and he pushes himself into a proper sitting position. "i think we really do need to talk about what to do with your...condition."


End file.
